When a person is in a medical emergency situation, it may be necessary to convey medical information about the person to an attending medical service person, such as an emergency medical technician (EMT). One way to do so is for the person to carry a smart card or the like that is encoded with the person's medical information. Unfortunately, however, people do not generally carry such cards. Furthermore, carrying such a card risks the possibility of losing the card and potentially revealing private medical information to unauthorized parties. Consequently, an improved process is desired.